La Promesa
by Fernan.Red
Summary: Roxas le prometió que liberaría todos los corazones que habían capturado, cuando lo haga todo volverá a ser como antes. ¿O no? ¿Podrá conseguirlo con la ayuda de su gran amigo Axel y sus misteriosos cambios de llave-espada?
1. Capitulo 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que me manden rewiews para ayudarme a mejorar, que os ha parecido la historia y tal. Bueno hay va.**

**_Disclaimer:Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura._  
**

Una misteriosa figura vestida de negro apareció de la nada en El Mundo Inexistente.

Estaba encapuchado no se le veía el rostro, solo destacaba un mechón rubio, no era muy alto, llevaba puesta una gabardina negra, curiosamente al final de la cremallera de la misma se le abría desde arriba hacia abajo, llevaba unos pantalones negros, finalmente llevaba unas botas negras.

Invocó una espada cuya hoja tenía forma de llave, rápidamente aparecieron unas criaturas negras, eran sincorazón unos NeoSombras.

La llave-espada del individuo se transformó en una blanca, rebosante de luz, ahora la hoja de la llave-espada tenía una forma estrellada y su empuñadura tenía unas pequeñas alas a los lados.

Con ágiles movimientos destruyendo a los NeoSombras que iban apareciendo mientras transitaba por la oscura calle.

Llegó al pie de un alto rascacielos allí, se quedó rodeado de NeoSombras, el individuo miró hacia lo alto del rascacielos allí había un joven un poco más alto que nuestro individuo, tenía el mismo uniforme que el un pelo largo y plateado curiosamente tenía los ojos vendados con una cinta negra.

Al divisarlo nuestro individuo, subió corriendo a lo alto del rascacielos sobrepasando todas las leyes de la gravedad, el otro muchacho hizo lo mismo pero bajando hacia abajo.

El chico del pelo plateado invocó una llave-espada se llamaba Camino al Alba.

La empuñadura de esta espada tenía una ala de ángel y otra de demonio tenía la hoja dentada era de color rojo y negro. El peliplateado destruyo a los NeoSombras fácilmente.

Nuestro individuo dio un salto desde arriba y llegó al suelo.

-¿Quien eres tú?-preguntó nuestro individuo.

-La persona que intenta que no hagas ninguna locura.-dijo el peliplateado.

-He de liberar Kingdom Hearts, así Axel, ella y yo volveremos a tomar helado juntos.-Dijo el encapuchado.-Así todo volverá a ser como antes.

-¿Ella?¿Te refieres a Xion?-preguntó el peliplateado-Cuesta mucho recordar su nombre.

Al encapuchado se le vino una imagen borrosa a la cabeza de una chica de cabello corto y negro de ojos azules, algo que le hizo que sintiera dolor y tristeza.

-¡CALLATE!-dijo nuestro individuo en pos de guerra.

Los dos individuos empezaron a luchar,al principio la lucha fue muy igualada los ataques que realizaban eran muy poderosos. El encapuchado había desaparecido por un instante de el campo de detección del peliplateado entonces detecto algo sobre el era su enemigo.

El encapuchado le propinó un fuerte golpe desde el aire al peliplateado algo que hizo que este casi perdiera el equilibrio si no hubiera sido que el peliplateado hubiera dado una rápida voltera.

A partir de hay el encapuchado se mostró superior al peliplateado, eso aclaró las sospechas de este a que ni hubiera usado todo su poder. El encapuchado le propinaba un golpe tras otro al peliplateado.

El peliplateado se desestabilizó un momento algo que aprovecho el encapuchado para propinarle una gran estocada en el pecho con la empuñadura de su llave-espada y hacerle un corte en la mano al peliplateado dejando a este en el suelo.

-Riku debes detenerlo no dejes que haga ninguna tontería.-Sonaba una voz femenina en la cabeza del peliplateado.

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que derrotarte?-Le gritó el encapuchado a Riku-¿No has tenido suficiente!

-Muy bien, tendré que usar el poder oscuro que hay en mi interior-Dijo Riku quitándose la cinta de los ojos mostrando unos verdes-¡Aunque me cambie para siempre!

Riku empezó a acumular mucha energía oscura, algo que hizo que al encapuchado se le cayera, la nombrada capucha y mostrara un pelo rubio y hacia arriba y unos ojos azul profundo.

Parecía que Riku había sido cambiado por un hombre de pelo largo y plateado que tenía un sincorazón gigante pegado a la espalda.

Dicho sincorazón agarró al joven rubio, este intento deshacerse de el pero no pudo, la llave-espada espada del chico cayó al suelo y desvaneció. Cuando parecía que Riku había ganado, el joven de ojos azules invocó una llave-espada negra con una hoja en forma de rejas era la Recuerdos Lejanos, con esta logró cortar las manos al monstruo que lo tenía sujeto, acto seguido le clavó dicha llave-espada en la cabeza haciéndolo desaparecer. Riku al perder al sincorazón que tenía a la espalda volvía a tener los mismos poderes que antes invocó su llave-espada pero fue demasiado tarde.

El rubio había invocado sus dos llaves-espadas y le había realizado un veloz ataque en cruz con sus dos llaves-espadas en el pecho de Riku sin atravesarle el corazón para que no muriera.

El rubio volvió a ponerse la capucha y siguió su camino, dejando a su enemigo inconsciente.

Se alejaba, Roxas, La Llave del Destino se alejaba en dirección a un gran castillo sobre el cual había una luna en forma de corazón. Kingdom Hearts. La cual Roxas prometió que destruiria.


	2. Capitulo 2: NºIX

**CAPITULO 2: NºIX**

Roxas miró al frente allí se encontró un castillo muy grande que flotaba sobre la nada, a sus pies apareció un camino transparente, que el chico divisó difícilmente.

A Roxas le dio la impresión de que parecía agua solida, lo que le hizo recordarle a un antiguo compañero suyo, el NºIX, Demyx. Era un tipo castaño que tenía una cresta como peinado, dicho tipo era bastante vago y se solía pasar el dia tocando una guitarra azul a la que el llamaba sitar. Demyx tenía el poder de controlar el agua. Roxas llegó al pie del castillo, era muy grande y gris y tanto torres como ventanas tenían la forma del símbolo de los incorpóreos. Era el Castillo que Nunca Fue. El rubio entró en el castillo, a su alrededor aparecieron varios incorpóreos llamados Umbríos, había muchas clases de ellos y esta era la más baja. Roxas invocó rápidamente su llave espada de luz, Prometida y los destruyo a todos con unos ágiles movimientos en el aire. El joven se encaminó por los distintos pasillo a cada cual más raro. Roxas recordó como una vez hacía poco había escapado de alli, recuerdos rotos y borrosos se lo mostraba todo. Como abandonó a la Organizacón, como abandonó a su mejor amigo, como dejó de ser la marioneta del jefe, como la perdió a ella.

Roxas estaba sentado en el suelo de la estación de Villa Crepúsculo, sostenía a una chica de pelo corto y negro de ojos azules.

-Roxas...-le susurró la chica- todos esos corazones que he capturado, Kigdom Hearts. Liberalos no dejes que Xemnas se salga con la suya. Prometeme que lo haras.

Roxas estaba confuso y en silencio mientras sostenía a la chica vió como esta se desvanecía en pequeños cristales dirigidos hacía el infinito atardecer del lugar.

-Te...te he hecho yo esto-le preguntó Roxas a la chica, más confuso que antes, pensando en que ella era un persona importante para el y tenía algo que decirle a ella, pero no le salían las palabras.

Todo se volvió negro.

Roxas volvió en si, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Estaba tumbado en uno de los pasillos del castillo se había quedado inconsciente. Ante el había un chico castaño que le miraba fijamente, era Demyx.

-Vaya Roxas parece que has decidido volver- dijo Demyx tranquilo como siempre- seguro que el jefe te lo pasare esta vez por alto, menuda paliza le diste a Saix, casi te lo cargas chico.

Mientras Demyx, proseguía y reía Roxas se quedó pensativo, aquello recuerdos habían vuelto.

El chico sabía que todo aquello no habían sido realizados hace mucho, era a ella a quien se lo había prometido, a quien había prometido liberar los corazones y destruir Kingdom Hearts.

El nombre de aquella chica no lo recordaba, recordó que en el encuentro con el chico de pelo plateado, su enemigo le había pronunciado aquel nombre era...

-Xi...Xi...-tartamudeó Roxas.

-¿Xi... Xi...?-preguntó Demyx muy confundido- ¿es que sabes chino Roxas?

¿Me estabas escuchando?¿Hola hay alguien hay?

Roxas seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, pero no por mucho tiempo, algo liquido pero solido le había atacado. Roxas esquivó el ataque y destruyó a su enemigo con un rápido hechizo Aero.

Su enemigo dejó un charco de agua al ser destruido Roxas conocía esa técnica era la famosa copia de agua de Demyx, al cual vio con su sitar.

-Mira Demyx sé que no eres muy listo pero...-prosiguió- he dejado la Organización y pienso destruir Kingdom Hearts.

-¿Qué!¿Insinúas que soy tonto? Sabía tu objetivo desde el principio-Roxas sabía que estaba mintiendo claramente- además no puedo consentir que destruyas Kingdom Hearts, sin el no habrá corazones para nosotros.

Roxas invocó su llave-espada pero esta cambió de forma. Su hoja tenía forma de cangrejo, en su punta había dibujadas unas olas, su empuñadura tenía forma de aletas y en la cadena había una figura de una concha morada.

Roxas apenas se percató del cambio, ya que estaba ocupado esquivando y destruyendo las copias de agua que le mandaba Demyx.

A Roxas parecía costarle mucho destruir las copias de agua. Cuando vió que su llave-espada había cambiado parecía que la fuerza de dicha cadena había bajado notablemente.

Roxas bajo la guardia durante unos segundos lo que Demyx aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe con su sitar. El rubio se quedo aturdido durante unos segundos mientras Demyx se reía diciendo que el jefe estaría orgulloso de él y que los demás miembros empezarían a respetarle.

Roxas se reincorporó y Demyx empezó a invocar unos incorpóreos llamados Bailarina.

Roxas recordó que él también podía invocar incorpóreos, así que hizo aparecer unos incorpóreos Samurái que le ayudaron a destruir todas las copias de agua e incorpóreos que su enemigo le mandaba.

Cuando Roxas se acercó a su enemigo y lo mandó hacía arriba de un fuerte golpe donde este perdió el equilibrio, Roxas saltó y le propinó un golpe dando un giro de 180º, mandando a su enemigo de vuelta al suelo.

Demyx se reincorporó difícilmente y vio algo que lo dejó aterrado, estaba empezando a desvanecerse. Roxas miró a su enemigo, Demyx estaba aterrado mientras esperaba el final de su vida de no existencia. Roxas se lanzo a por el castaño para darle el golpe de gracia pero Demyx con un último esfuerzo uso un escudo de agua que le protegió de los continuos ataques de Roxas.

El rubio concentro energía en su llave-espada y lanzó un fuerte hechizo ¨Hielo ++¨.

El escudo de agua de Demyx quedo congelado con el dentro, entonces Roxas comprendió que la especialidad de aquella cadena era aquel hechizo.

-Roxas… amigo no me borres-decía Demyx por telequinesis- yo no quería luchar contigo yo solo…

La llave-espada de Roxas atravesó a Demyx.

-…yo solo quería un corazón…-fue la ultima palabra de Demyx mientras, El Nocturno Melodioso desaparecía.

Roxas miró su llave-espada la que rápidamente cambió a su Prometida, aquellos cambios ¿tendrían que ver con quien se enfrentaba? No lo sabía con certeza.

Aquella llave-espada que hacía unos minutos que había blandido salió una vez en unos de sus sueños, cuando se quedo dormido durante semanas mientras estaba en la Organización.

En uno de sus sueños, se encontraba aquel chico castaño de ojos azules, Sora.

El chico en esa ocasión se encontraba debajo del agua con el torso desnudo, parecía transformado en un tritón. Sujetaba la cadena que Roxas había utilizado anteriormente, mientras lanzaba un rayo de luz a una especie de cerradura que flotaba.

Roxas volvió a la realidad y recordó que había dejado la Organización para encontrar a aquel chico que parecía tener las respuestas a sus problemas.

Quería encontrar a Sora pero ahora lo primordial era destruir Kingdom Hearts para cumplir su promesa.

**N/A : Bueno hasta ahí el cap2 espero os haya gustado y me ayudéis a mejorar.**

**Roxas2key: Gracias por el apoyo, se que en el cap.1 utilizaba casi todo el rato los mism****os nombre pero es que quería que no se supieran los nombres, aun asi gracias por el consejo.**


	3. Capitulo 3: El reencuentro con un amigo

**CAPITULO 3: EL REENCUENTRO CON UN AMIGO.**

Roxas se puso en marcha de nuevo a través de los pasillos de El Castillo que Nunca Fue. En uno de los pasillos encontró una sala que el bien conocía, era su habitación.

Roxas entró, quería cambiarse esas sucias ropas negras cuanto antes porque ya no pertenecía a la Organización. Para su sorpresa(o tal vez no) al abrir su pequeño armario solo encontró ropas negras.

Busco y rebusco dentro del armario pero nada solo había ropas negras. Cuando Roxas ya se había rendido, divisó un cajón debajo del armario, miró dentro y allí estaban sus antiguas ropas. Una chaqueta blanca con algunos cuadros negros y unos pantalones grises. Roxas se puso la chaqueta y debajo de esta, una camiseta negra de la Organización, sus pantalones y unos tenis que estaban debajo de su cama, también se colocó una cadena en forma de X alrededor del cuello.

Roxas se encontraba muy cansado, se le ocurrió la idea de tumbarse en la cama a descansar unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, pero el cansancio le venció y entonces se durmió.

Roxas se encontraba en la Torre de la Estación de Villa Crepúsculo, junto a él estaba su gran amigo Axel. Axel era un chico bastante más alto que Roxas, tenía un largo pelo rojo que parecía muy engominado, era un chico de pequeños ojos verdes debajo de los cuales había dos rayas negras.

Los dos comían helado y parecían muy felices.

Roxas ¿sabes porque el atardecer es rojo?-preguntó Axel.

Roxas no dijo nada pero su cara parecía tener la expresión de que no lo sabía.

-Porque el rojo es el color que más lejos llega- explico Axel.

-Quien te ha preguntado sabelotodo- dijo Roxas en tono burlón.

Los dos reían, estaban muy felices pero como bien sabían los dos esa felicidad poco les duraría.

¨…¨

¨….¨

¨…...¨

Un chico se encontraba frente a la puerta de una gran mansión, allí apareció un hombre encapuchado de la nada. El chico no se sorprendió estaba vacío, todavía no sabía articular palabra.

-¿Buscas respuestas?- le preguntó el encapuchado.

El rubio no contesto porque todavía no sabía.

-Yo te puedo ayudar- le dijo el misterioso hombre a el rubio y aparecieron unas letras flotando en el aire, donde se formaba el nombre de **SORA**.- yo puedo darle un significado a tu vida.

Las misteriosas letras giraron alrededor del joven- y apareció el nombre de **ROXAS**.

-Roxas- dijo el encapuchado- ese es tu nuevo yo.

Roxas se despertó.

-Aaaaw- bostezó Roxas- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

El chico se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Ya más espabilado abrió la puerta y salió fuera.

Roxas empezó a caminar de nuevo dirigiéndose a su objetivo de nuevo, que era llegar a aquel sitio tan alto para tener la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa.

Mientras andaba por aquellos inmensos pasillos Roxas se fijó en una inusual puerta, esta era roja y tenía el símbolo de una llama en el. El rubio sonrió sabía quien podría encontrarse allí, pero antes de que el chico pudiera abrir la puerta, una especie de agujero negro atrapó los pies del chico era, oscuridad. Roxas intentaba salir como podía, este invocó su llave-espada Recuerdos Lejanos.

Aquella cosa le tragaba cada vez, por muy fuerte que Roxas le daba con su llave-espada no se deshacía de ella. En un descuido aquella oscuridad tragó su llave-espada y con esta a su propio portador.

¨…¨

¨….¨

¨…¨

Roxas se encontraba tumbado en el suelo inconsciente, abrió los ojos y se levantó.

El chico no estaba muy espabilado, perdió el equilibrio durante un momento y casi cae al vacío.

Al instante se dio cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba todo era un vacío negro e inmenso, pero, bajo sus pies había una plataforma llena de luz.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el chico muy confuso.

¨Donde no deberías estar¨

¿Eh?, ¿Quién eres tu!- preguntó Roxas furioso.

¨Nadie que te importe¨

¡Sal ahora mismo!-grito el rubio sacando su llave-espada del suelo-¡O quieres que me cargue este sitio?

¨…¨

¨Esta bien, pero te arrepentirás¨

Un fuerte viento azotó el lugar, y una figura apareció. Llevaba una manta blanca cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, solo sobresalía un mechón de pelo rubio y curiosamente tenía una pulsera igual a la de Roxas pero con los colores revertidos. La misteriosa figura se acercó a Roxas, el entraño se quitó aquella manta y…

-¡Es imposible!-exclamó Roxas- ¡eres yo!

-Te dije que te arrepentirías- dijo el extraño sonriente.

Resultó que aquella figura era igual a Roxas salvo que lucía la mitad de una extraña armadura.

El extraño chico invocó una extraña llave-espada de color negra y marrón, era curioso ya que la manejaba al revés.

Roxas seguía muy confuso.

-¿Qué pasa tienes miedo?- dijo el extraño con tono burlón- Típico, eres una simple copia mía que no me llega ni a la suela del zapato.

Roxas no podía soportar que le dijeran eso. No sabía lo que era el miedo, pero el siempre había defendido que él no era otra persona ni ninguna copia.

-¡YO SOY YO Y NADIE MÁS!- gritó Roxas furioso-¡VAS A TRAGARTE TUS PALABRAS!

Roxas atacó velozmente a su misterioso enemigo, pero este bloqueó su ataque y le propinó una poderosa estocada a Roxas, este se recuperó en el aire y esquivó el nuevo ataque de su enemigo, Roxas realizó un hechizo Aero que le dio de lleno a su enemigo, este cayó al suelo y se recupero como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Es realmente resistente-pensó Roxas.

El misterioso rubio se lanzó al ataque, Roxas usó Reflejo pero su enemigo rompió la barrera y le dio un fuerte golpe. Roxas perdió el equilibrio.

-Vamos chico, pensé que eras más fuerte. –dijo el misterioso rubio.

-Por supuesto que si, pero pensé que no tendría que usarlo contra una basura como tú. –Dijo Roxas riendo entre dientes, mientras su llave-espada empezó a coger un aura azulada- ¡LIMITE!

Roxas golpeaba fuertemente al otro chico con poderosos sablazos, el otro chico cayó al suelo esta vez Roxas si le había dado fuerte. Pero el ataque aún no había terminado, Roxas fue rodeado por una poderosa aura azul e invocó poderosos pilares de energía azules que hacían retroceder a su enemigo que casi cayó al vacío en una perdida de equilibrio y se recuperó difícilmente clavando su llave-espada en el lateral de aquella plataforma. El chico rubio subió de nuevo a la plataforma.

Roxas quedó impresionado al ver de nuevo las grandes capacidades en batalla de su enemigo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Roxas.

-Mi nombre es Ventus- respondió el chico.

Aquella luminosa plataforma se de repente transformó en una vidriera verde donde Ventus se encontraba sentado con los ojos cerrados y junto con su llave-espada.

Roxas estaba sorprendido al filo de la plataforma, cerró los ojos durante un momento y visualizó a Ventus luchaba contra alguien en el vacío, donde se esparcían trocitos de cristal muy coloridos.

El rubio no pudo ver quien era la otra persona ya que estaba muy lejos de Ventus y solo veía sus ataques. Roxas volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que caía al vacío, veía a Ventus con los brazos estirados, le había empujado.

-Pronto lo entenderás todo- le susurró Ventus- pronto acabaras con esto.

_¨El elegido de la llave-espada_

_Llave-espada_

_Llave-_

_Espada…¨_

¨¡Roxas!¨

¨…¨

¨¡ROXAS, HELADO!¨

Roxas abrió los ojos rápidamente.

¿Dónde!-gritó el chico entusiasmado.

Un tipo pelirrojo que conocía muy bien le miraba.

¡Axel!-exclamó Roxas sorprendidó.

**Bueno aquí termina el cap.3, espero que os haya gustado la lectura y gracias a todos los que me mandáis rewiews me ayudan a mejorar de verdad y me sube la moral mucho, en serio.**

**Gracias y la semana que viene el cap.4 (si lo hago antes los posteare también xD)**


End file.
